Hard Reached Problems
by Valley-Gurl101
Summary: Kitty leaves Bayville to attend a university in England. All but one make great impressions on her. That one is Pete Wisdom, but as much as he is a jerk somehow she finds comfort there. Mild Romance ONE SHOT -FINISHED-


Author's Note: This is going out to melissarxy1, wherever you are, this is for you. I know it's a little late, but I got it done!

* * *

Dancing in the moonlight

Everybody's feeling warm and bright

It's such a fine and natural sight

Everybody's dancing in the moonlight

- Walk to Remember Soundtrack

* * *

A rather skeptical Katherine Pryde otherwise known as Kitty stared at the new school in which she would be spending her next few years in.

"Wow," she finally breathed out.

A few weeks ago she had gotten herself accepted into a well known academy located in the bustle of downtown England.

She smiled as she remembered the picture of glee on her teacher's face back in Bayville as she exclaimed the news that Kitty was offered enrollment there to extend her knowledge both in academics and, on Kitty's insistence, "the art of dance."

Her friends back at the institute were rather sad to see her leave, especially Rogue and Kurt. But she felt that some change was in order. And she needed to get away from Lance for a bit. Their break-up hadn't ended the way she would have liked.

She felt her chest breath out a little harder as she remembered how much pain the it had caused her.

"Off we go," Kitty murmured to herself.

She picked her bags up and prepared herself for the next step in her life.

* * *

Kitty flopped down on her fully furnished bed and breathed in a sigh of exhaustion.

_/Boy, busy busy/_ Kitty thought randomly to herself.

For the past 3 weeks Kitty had been going through the process of getting herself accustomed to her new life. Even surprising herself by joining a literature club in which she knew none of the members.

Though throughout the short time since she had arrived she had made quite a few friends despite some of the qualities that some others here had found odd.

Everyone seemed rather kind to her....

_Except for one._

Kitty's stomach gave a churn as she recounted one of the more different individuals that she had, unfortunately, had the luck to be partnered up with in an act.

**FLASHBACK**

"Katherine Pryde and unm... let see here, Pete Wisdom," the club leader, Ms. Demois, called out the last of the names, "Now get into your assigned pairs, introduce yourselves, and practice the small scene handed to you."

The hustle and bustle could be heard as everyone moved to a somewhat secluded area with their partner.

Kitty sat down with the new face and put one of her charming smiles on her face.

"Hi, I'm, like, Katherine Pryde, but most people call me, Kitty."

Pete merely gave a small smirk, and then he continued his conversation all the while giving him Kitty one of his best leers.

"An American, no doubt tryin' t' release many of yer hard reached problems. Why don't ya let me 'elp, eh Pryde."

As Kitty registered what the conversation was getting to, she started sputtering and turning a bright red color. All this adding to Pete's amusement.

"_Why_ God?!?! _Why _this?!?!" she muttered angrily under her breath.

"Wot in bloody 'ell are ya saying ter yerself, Pryde?"

"Nothing, let's just get this stupid assignment done!" She snapped at him.

**END FLASHBACK**

****

She groaned louder as she remembered that he was coming over to pick her up for the recital of the club's performers.

He was just so hard to put up with as she saw it.

"He's inconsiderate! He's rude..." And off Kitty went.

**RING **

**RING **

**RING**

The sound of the telephone broke Kitty off from continuing her ranting.

"Hello, Kitty Pryde speaking," she said as she answered the phone.

Their was a small silence on the phone for a brief moment.

"Hey Kit, it's Rogue..."

Kitty face grew confused and concerned all at once.

She wondered what was going on. The Rogue on the phone didn't sound like her best friend at all. She sounded torn. She didn't have the tone of being both loving and sarcastic at the same time.

"Hey Rogue, like, what's up?"

"Ah just got some news from tha Brotherhood and all..."

Kitty's heart drained a bit at the sound of the team.

"And..."

"Ah'm sorry and all Kit, but we had this battle with tha Acolytes. And well Lance didn't make it home ta Bayville.....-"

Kitty didn't hear the rest of what Rogue had to say. She didn't hear the gory details of how Lance died, all she heard was a thump caused by her hitting the floor, all she heard was a breathing getting heavier, and all she heard was tears running down her face. And all she felt was the guilt swelling up.

"Why him.... If I had been there..." Kitty sobbed out.

* * *

Pete cursed himself for being late to pick up Kitty.

_/Oh well, bloody bird needs to experience being late.../_ he thought to himself.

He finally reached her room, and raised a hand to knock on the door. But the sound of choked out sobs stopped him.

And then against his better judgement, he opened the dorm room without knocking.

The sight at hand caught him off-guard.

In the corner was a crying Kitty Pryde. The same Kitty Pryde who kept her cool through it all.

"Pryde are ya alright?" He sputtered out, knowing the moment he let those words out that they were pretty stupid.

She didn't even look at him when she spoke.

"What Wisdom? Have you come here to make me feel even worse?"

Then came the silence. And it came to a point where Kitty thought he had left, but instead she felt someone slump down next to her. And an arm wrapped itself around her shoulders.

And the next thing she knew Pete Wisdom was whispering comforting words into her hair as she leaned into his embrace.

Kitty was surprised beyond better knowledge, but she knew that it felt too damn good to refuse it.

_/Maybe there is more to him than I thought.../_

_/Maybe there is more to Pryde than I thought.../_

All thought of their performance driven out of their minds.

* * *


End file.
